


WAITING IN THE NIGHT

by StarWars1977



Category: Star Wars - Original Trilogy
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 19:20:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5755177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarWars1977/pseuds/StarWars1977
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On Hoth, Han has gone to search for Luke<br/>and Leia and Chewbacca are waiting for them<br/>to return.</p>
            </blockquote>





	WAITING IN THE NIGHT

Why do these icy halls have to echo so loudly?

I can SEE the doors are closing against the battering blizzard outside.

The reverberating sounds ripple, refusing to die down, taunting my fear

for Han and Luke.

Threepio is no comfort; spouting exact odds against their survival -

as if that's something I want to know.

Chewbacca's worried too - I'm sure he knows the many times

Han risked his life for someone else.

He risked his life for me - going into an Imperial detention center 

to help rescue someone he'd never even seen.

So.........here we are, each with their own thoughts and fears

for Han and Luke.

We're anxious for their safe return and there's nothing we can do.................

...........except......wait in the night.


End file.
